


Loki of Midgard Fanart

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Graphic Format: PNG, News Media, People Magazine, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake magazine cover for the world's reaction to Loki's existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki of Midgard Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sareliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareliz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loki of Midgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058122) by [sareliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareliz/pseuds/sareliz). 




End file.
